bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharp Powerset
This powerset is devoted to direct attacks. You cannot attack leads with this powerset until you do Depleted Bloontonium Darts or White-hot Tacks research. Arm Upgrades * Dart Gun: Standard issue to all newbie Super Monkeys. Fires darts at a reasonable speed, yet doesn't pop leads. Cost: ~Default Weapon~ (It's free.) (Popping power = 3 per shot; Speed = 1 shot every 2 seconds.) * Faster Shooting: Special reloading system doubles your attack speed! Cost: 50 Blop Cash * Double Shot: Double barrels for the win! No, really! You get a second dart. Cost: 250 Blop Cash * Shattercone Bolts: These aren't normal darts! These will shatter upon max pop, releasing razor-sharp fragments (hence the name). Oh, and your attack power is increased! Cost: 850 Blop Cash (Popping power = 5 per shot) * Triple Blast: Special Gatling dart launchers allow you to fire much faster and fire blasts of three darts per shot! (Speed = 15 shots per second) Cost: 2700 Blop Cash * Spike Cannon: This powerful weapon fires spikeballs instead of blasts of darts. It's not as fast as the Gatling launchers, but it packs an even bigger punch! (Speed = 5 shots per second; Popping power = 10 per shot) Cost: 4500 Blop Cash * Spike Chaingun: WAY faster than the spike cannon! (Speed = 30 shots per second WOW!) Cost: 8000 Blop Cash (This is basically the original Spikey Shots upgrade. XD) Core Upgrades * Tack Burst: Do we really need to describe this? (Eight-way burst of tacks that pop one bloon each every four seconds.) Cost: 20 Blop Cash * Razor Tacks: Super-sharp tips adds to the power of each tack! (Popping power = 2 per shot per tack). Cost: 60 Blop Cash * Tack Sprayer: Sprays out double the tacks! Cost: 385 Blop Cash * Nailguns: These special devices allow for you to fire out nails instead of tacks. Nails have double the popping power of tacks! Cost: 900 Blop Cash * Nail Bundles: These bundles of nails bounce around the edges of the screen, popping up to 50 bloons! (Drop rate = 1 per second) Cost: 1250 Blop Cash * More Nails!: Drops nail bundles at double the speed, and fires 24 nails instead of 16! Cost: 3400 Blop Cash * Spiked Mines: Tired of how nail bundles have no special effects on bloons? Drop powerful spiked mines instead! They have double the popping power, smash ceramics apart in two hits, and explode upon max pierce, popping loads of bloons, including black and zebra bloons! Cost: 8500 Blop Cash Epic Powers * Dart Ace: Same as in BSM2. * Minefield: Drops a barrage of spiked mines all over the screen! These explode in a big radius that does huge damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons! Research * Razor Darts: Periodically fires darts that pop much more bloons per shot! * Depleted Bloontonium Darts: Periodically fires darts that can pop lead bloons! * Galvanized Tacks: Periodically fires tacks that pop much more bloons per shot! * White-hot Spikes: Peridocally fires tacks that can pop lead bloons! Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Powersets Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3